The Trials of Chronos Pt.2
The hydra now had two heads where it had one before, and it's neck was separating into two. "I'm gonna try and possess it" informed Dominion, running forward, just as she got close, she saw the bright, orange glow at the back of the beast's middle mouth, it's fire breath had come back. "Oh my-" her exclamation wascut short by the roaring of the fire, she tried to run but tripped, "Elaina!" shouted Hayley aka Chysalis as she dived in front of Dominion, covering the fallen heroes body with her own. Chrysalis' iridescent skin reflected the orange glow of the fire as it became shinier for a second, signifying a reactive adaption. The fire had only burned her for a second before her body had learned to adapt, sheturned towards the creature, drawing her hi-tech minature crossbow, and shooting the monster straight between the eyes in it's middle head, the creature wailed but was otherwise fine. Red-I's semi-computer brain was at work, creating a strategy to defeat the monster, a look of realization passed over his human eye. "Glimmer, you and me will cut of the heads, use your lasers", "Okay, but I'm not sure if that will work" she replied, "Just do it, Vitality, every time we cut off a head, shoot a ray at it, that should disable it's cells regenerative capabilities, Torrent, Shellshock, Chrysalis, focus on the middle head, try and disable it's fire breath again, is Elaina still unconsious" , "Yeah" replied Chrysalis, "Okay ,we can do without, Salvation Squad, attack!". Red-I drew his custom-made Japanese carbon-steel Spartan xiphos and ran at the monster, he tossed a few stun grenades at the farthest left head, the one he went for before. The deadly hero launched himself over the creature and began cutting, the head fell to the ground with a monotonous thump, Vitality raised her hands and rays of pitch black, pure death energy hit the stump, the hydra didn't regrow, "It's working!" exclaimed Vitality. Meanwhile, Shellshock and Torrent were struggling to hold down the middle head, while Chrysalis beat it with her batons, "Can you.... severe it's head already" complained Shellshock, "Yeah I'm not sure how long I can hold this" added Torrent indicating to the water tendriles wrapped around the creatures neck , Chrysalis saw why, he was holding the water together as if it were a super-strong jelly, almost a solid, it took alot of power to hold it for a long time. "I don't have any sharp weapons" replied Chrysalis, standing in the beast's fiery offense as if was nothing but a warm breeze. "Well can't you get some water in it's mounth?" asked Shellshock, talking to James now, "Everytime I get water near it, it just get evaporated and I'm not sure I can pull that trick off again anyway" responded the water manipulator. Glimmer was attacking at the head furthest right, she was shooting spectrum-coloured lasers from her fingers, trying to severe the head and succeeding. The head fell, to the ground as Vitality shot her death rays at the creature seconed stump. Red-I and Vitality had just made short work of the head next to the one they'd just destroyed, now there were only three heads to go. Back at the middle head, Shellshock had had enough, "Oh for God's sake" she said expressing her emotions, Chrysalis, hold it down, she walked round to the front of the creature and let forward a focused pulse right at the head, it exploded and everyone was caught in a rain of hydra. The team turned just as one final burst of fire burst forward as it exploded, hitting Shellshock head on, she went flying back while burning. "Carrie!" screamed Vitality. All the heads were gone and the creature was dead but maybe with the price of Carrie's life to pay. Torrent shot a stream of water over his burning teacher, as Vitality ran over while disabling the last head. She knealt beside the burned superhero, put her hands hovering above her body and closed her eyes in concentration. A cascade of gold light erupted from her hands as Carrie was healed, the heroine suddeny burst back into life. "Are you okay?" worried Vitality, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" responded Shellshock. The team went over to Dominion who was just recovering from her unprecedented nap, then they walked on. "The heroes came face to face with a large stone door , Shellshock stepped forward and rubbed her hands together, she opened her mouth and let out a cone of powerful sonic energy, the door began to fragment and crack and suddenly it exploded outward and the team walked through. The heard a rumbling and saw a door opposite to them being forced open, they burst forward and then fell to the ground, on the other side was Bastion, his hand in the air from using his telekinesis. "Hey" he said plainly "How was your trip","You know, fought a giant hydra, I got burned to near death, the usual" replied Shellshock, "Hydra?" responded Gigavolt "We fought a giant robot". "Okay, before we start discussing who's journey was worse, let's find this energy signature" said Bastion, the voice of reason. "Fine" they sighed, walking towards an altar in the middle of the room. Everseer placed his hands on the altar. VISION SEQUENCE A girl who looks about 14/15 wearing a hooded, brown robe presses a jeweled amulet into the altar, she romoves the amulet from the altar and it descends into the ground, four silver curved cones come out of the ground and a gaseous, purple-pink energy connects them, the the energy becomes brighter and surrounds the girl, suddenly it shoots up into the sky and she is gone. '' ''VISION SEQUENCE OVER Everseer felt something inruding into his mind from the past, it grasped onto him and surfaced from him. Suddenly the room went white and a man in a white-purple toga rised, "Greetings, mortals" said the man, "Who.. are you" gasped Maelstrom in dibelief. "I am Chronos, God of Time" replied the man. THE END; Pt.3 coming coon Category:Story Category:Hstringer985